


【TSN/ME】友情危机（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: Eduardo是个gay，而他的朋友Mark是个直男，但是有一天，Mark突然提出要求要试试跟Eduardo做一下。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【TSN/ME】友情危机（完）

“Mark，你说，一句话里怎么会包含这么多好事呢？”  
Eduardo兴奋地对自己的好朋友说，“首先，他说，‘Facebook me’，然后他说，‘等会儿去酒吧喝一杯怎么样’？哦，一句话里怎么会包含这么多好事呢？”  
他们刚刚从比尔盖茨的演讲里走出来，冬天的波士顿很冷，他拢了拢围巾，把自己修长的颈脖裹得严严实实，脸上却因为兴奋和期待而红扑扑的。  
Mark知道他在兴奋什么，那是在比尔盖茨的演讲会上，坐在Eduardo旁边的一个亚裔男生跟他搭讪——而Eduardo对亚裔有着莫名的额外好感。  
得益于那张被上帝亲吻过的英俊脸庞，Mark跟他整天腻在一起，一个月里至少能看到七八次他被人搭讪，但生性腼腆的亚裔从不在此列，或许这样，让Eduardo此刻表现得格外高兴。  
或许那个亚裔，就是Eduardo来听这场他完全听不懂也没兴趣弄懂的讲座的最大奖赏吧，Mark刻薄且不屑地想。

Eduardo既不懂电脑，也不了解互联网，只是因为Mark很喜欢比尔盖茨，而Eduardo晚上又没有什么事情，于是这位小少爷便陪Mark来听这场讲座。  
但是对于计算机系学生堪称教父的比尔盖茨，在经济学院学生心目中实在没什么地位，Eduardo在讲座开始后的半小时就因为无聊而坐不住了。  
这位小少爷根本听不懂那些专业术语，在Mark身边动来动去，一会儿摸摸头发，一会儿瞅瞅Mark，一会儿左右看看，像只找食物的松鼠。  
就是在这时，那个亚裔跟他搭讪了。  
“嘿，你旁边的是Mark Zuckerberg吗？”  
“是的。”  
“Facebook是他做出来的吗？”  
“哦，是的。我意思是，我和他一起，我们一起做的。”  
“Cool！”  
“是的，Facebook超棒。”  
“我是Christian，Christian Lee，这位是Alice。”  
“嗨，很高兴认识你们！”  
“讲座结束后facebook me，然后我们或许可以出去喝一杯，怎样？”  
“哦，当然，absolutely do that。”

“你怎么看，Mark？”Eduardo兴奋地问。  
“不怎么样。”Mark飞快而冷淡地回答。  
“可是他说Facebook me！”Eduardo兴致勃勃地解释，“因为我们合作的网站，他约我们喝一杯！他说……”  
“我知道他说什么。”Mark打断他。  
他刚刚在演讲上全程听完了自己的朋友和那个亚裔男生的搭讪，并因此不得不被Eduardo吸引走5%的注意力，而他理应把100%的注意力放在比尔盖茨身上，这让Mark感到莫名烦躁。  
所以当Eduardo对他这么提议的时候，Mark终于忍不住发作了。  
他用极快的语速谴责Eduardo：“我创造Facebook不是让你当做资本跟什么男人搭讪的，说真的，我实在很后悔让你跟我一起来听比尔盖茨的演讲，我已经警告过你，你肯定听不懂，你却还要像那些一刻也不能自己待着的，非要黏着自己男朋友的愚蠢女孩一样非要来。”  
“什么……”Eduardo愣了愣，下意识道歉，“哦，对不起，我不知道……”  
他有点受伤，但也为Mark的谴责而感到愧疚：“我……我下次不会再跟你去讲座打扰你了……很抱歉，Mark……”  
“不，”Mark意识到自己太过分了，他咽了口唾沫，纠正他，“我不介意你跟我去讲座，我只是希望你不要在我旁边跟别的男人搭讪。”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，明白到Mark并不是讨厌自己跟他来讲座，便松了口气，他跟Mark肩并肩走在一起。  
“好啦，对不起，Mark，原谅我吧！”尽管Mark刚刚说的话有点过分，但Eduardo向来不在意Mark的刻薄，因此很快又心无芥蒂地笑起来，并甜蜜地讨饶，“晚点一起去酒吧？我请客！”  
“不去。”Mark瞟了他一眼，踢走地上挡路的石头，“你约男人喝酒，我去干什么？或许你可以找Chris，反正你们都是同一类人，祝你们玩得开心，而我的时间很宝贵。”  
“你们gay到真是到哪里都能搭讪，”他絮絮叨叨地吐槽：“为什么非要到讲座去搭讪？难道是为了找一个更聪明的男朋友——哦，不，炮友。鉴于Chris和你的表现，我一直以为你们跟女人一样，更喜欢那些器大活好的，比如哈佛划艇俱乐部那些傻大个们。不过是为了打一炮而已，有必要到比尔盖茨讲座上找男人？脑子不错这一点，在打炮时难道还能额外加分？”  
“Smart is the New Sexy，Mark.”Eduardo笑起来，“你难道不也更喜欢聪明的女孩子？”  
“呵。”Mark不屑地哈了一口气。  
“去酒吧喝一杯吧！”Eduardo呵出一口雾气，笑着碰了碰Mark的肩膀，“Christian——哦，那个亚裔男孩子，他的朋友Alice，就是坐在他旁边的那个金发女孩儿，你看到了吗？她想认识你。”  
“哦，那你可真是贴心，”Mark翻了个白眼，“所以我该说谢谢吗，你在被搭讪的时候还惦记着朋友？还是你觉得我是那种需要你帮忙才能跟姑娘约会的geek吗？”  
说着，他想起白天收到的那张写着“u dick”的纸条，气又不打一处来。

“哦，天，我绝对没有这个意思！”Eduardo显然没想到Mark会这么想，他赶紧澄清，“怎么会呢，那个女孩子确实是想认识你，本来Christian跟我搭话就是为了认识Facebook的创造人，他第一句问的可是‘嘿，你旁边那位是Mark Zuckerberg吗’，再说了，那是个特别可爱的女孩子，我看过她的Facebook了，是文学院的。你这么喜欢文学，她跟你一定有共同话题。”  
Mark仍然不为所动，径直快步往前走，Eduardo赶紧追上他，双手合十，“拜托啦，Mark，我答应他们要带你去的！”  
“才刚认识，就这么迫不及待地讨好你的‘男朋友’？”Mark瞥他一眼。  
“不是男朋友，就是去喝一杯而已。”Eduardo搓了搓手，他冷得有点发抖，“今天太冷了呀。”  
“Mark，去吧，去吧，拒绝漂亮的姑娘是很无礼的。而且你不是刚跟Erica分手了吗，认识一下别的女孩子也没有坏处，对不对？”Eduardo软糯地央求，“再说了，我们很久没有一起去酒吧了。”  
“哼。”Mark冷冷地哼了一声，不得不承认，没人经得起Eduardo的请求，即使是他。毕竟Eduardo是他最好的朋友，Mark考虑着自己或许偶尔也应该迁就他一次，特别是刚刚自己说的话似乎有点过于刻薄了。  
而且——Mark看到，Eduardo那双漂亮得过分的手被冻得通红僵硬，好吧，今天确实太冷了。  
“那么看在你的份上。”Mark冷冷地说。  
“谢谢！”Eduardo眉眼弯弯地笑起来，又紧了紧他那条柔软的羊绒围巾，“我今晚买单，尽情喝！”  
“你刚刚说过了。”  
“好嘛。”

Eduardo在比尔盖茨演讲上跟人搭讪让Mark感到非常不快，不过幸好，他今天约会的人还不算蠢。那个叫Christian的亚裔幽默风趣也见多识广，而他的女伴——Alice，正如Eduardo所说的，很可爱，也很聪明。  
她甚至能跟上Mark的思维，尽管并不是每一句话，但Mark看在她胸比较大且脸蛋很可爱的份上，自己可以不计较这些。  
看吧，Erica说跟他聊天就像上了跑步机，绝对只是因为是她太笨了。波士顿大学的姑娘无论在脑子还是在身材上果然都比不上哈佛的——  
Mark在被推进卫生间并且被解开运动裤的松紧带时兀自刻薄地评判着。

他们是怎么在洗手间搞起来的，Mark已经不太清楚了，他们喝了一些酒，玩了几个游戏，大家在酒精的作用下变得有点亢奋，Christian开始跟Eduardo调情，没过多久，两人一前一后地去了洗手间。  
Alice意有所指地问Mark，想不想也去洗手间洗洗脸，但事实上她的暗示很明显了，于是稀里糊涂地，Mark也被她拽了进来。  
Alice把Mark拖进隔间，然后“砰”地把门关上。Mark被她推得有点犯晕，Alice热情地吻他的嘴，手也探进他的运动裤里。她的手活很棒，Mark很快就硬了起来。  
然后，他听见旁边的隔间传来熟悉的慌张声音。  
“Sh——wait……”Eduardo小声阻止，“有人……”  
“I don’t care……”回答他的是Christian的声音，“我想是我们的朋友……这让你更兴奋了，不是吗，Eddie……”  
“唔……别，别胡说……哦……”  
紧接着，Mark就听见激烈舌吻的渍渍水声以及皮带扣被解开的金属声音，Eduardo似乎终于抽空挤出一句：“Christian……啊……”  
那个亚裔这次没有用语言回应他了，但很快，Mark就听见Eduardo急促的抽气和小声而压抑的呻吟。  
隔壁的动静显然让Alice更加热情兴奋，她紧贴着Mark吻个不停，像想要把他吃掉似的。  
Mark本该被她取悦，可是不知道为什么，他的注意力全部给了一门之隔的Eduardo。  
他隐约听见Eduardo小声地叫着Christian的名字，原本就软糯的声音加入了Mark从来没听过的沙哑和颤音。  
Christian在对Eduardo做什么？  
他跟Alice一样，把Eduardo压在门板前面疯狂亲吻？  
他脱Eduardo的裤子了吗？  
他在用手还是在用嘴？  
他做了什么让Eduardo发出这种自己听都没听过的声音？  
Mark一边不由自主想要听清旁边模糊的声音，一边无法遏制地想象着隔壁正在发生的事情。  
这种注意力的迁移，令Alice卖力的取悦——她在他身上抚摸的手、亲吻的唇，以及她急促的喘息，不但无益于排解Mark的性欲，甚至成了难以忍耐的滋扰，让他胸腔里那股无名火烧得更旺了。  
……

哈佛凌晨1点，路上几乎见不到人了，Eduardo收好手机，对Mark道：“Christian说他会安慰Alice的。”  
“哦。”Mark冷淡地回应。  
“Mark！”Eduardo有点生气了，他拔高声音，“你到底什么毛病，为什么在那种时候推开一个姑娘？”  
“她技术太差了。”Mark回答。  
“那你也不能这么做，Mark。”Eduardo非常严肃地说，“她如果说出去，你接下来在哈佛就别想再约上一个女孩子了。”  
“哦，说得好像我在乎似的。”Mark显得一点反省的意思都没有。  
“等等，你不会像对Erica那样，准备在博客上骂Alice吧？”Eduardo紧张地问，“不可以，Mark，听着，你这次绝对不能这么做了，别忘记你现在还在留校观察期间！”  
“我知道，Wardo。”Mark不耐烦地回答。  
Eduardo把手放在嘴边哈了哈气，小声嘟囔：“我明天跟Christian打听一下Alice喜欢什么，我得给她买点礼物赔罪……丝巾或者口红、香水什么的……女孩子都喜欢的吧……”  
Mark转头看向他，Eduardo注意到Mark的视线，愣愣地问，“怎么了？”

大概因为刚刚进行了一场边缘性行为，因此Eduardo那双棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角有点泛红，让Mark想起迪士尼动画片里的那头小鹿。  
他的脸颊也有些红晕，或许是冻的，或许跟刚刚洗手间里那些说不清道不明的事情有关。  
还有嘴唇，在他说话的时候一张一合，Mark才注意到他的唇瓣很饱满，看上去也异常柔软。  
似乎很适合接吻——一个想法忽然从Mark脑海里冒出来。

“怎么了？”Eduardo看他用那双没有任何波动的钴蓝色的眼眸看着自己，好奇地问。  
“刚刚你这么舒服吗？”Mark盯着他的唇，直白地问。  
“什么……？！”Eduardo吓了一跳，“你听见了？！”  
Mark点点头，他表现得一点都不尴尬。  
“Jesus！”红晕以肉眼可见的速度快速蔓延上Eduardo的脸和耳朵，“我……我以为声音够小了……”  
好极了，现在他一点都不冷了，耳朵跟脸庞都火辣辣的。  
“是很小，但我听见了。”Mark平板地指出，“这没什么可羞耻的，Wardo。”  
“Jesus……”Eduardo又道，他捂住脸，觉得自己脸都丢光了。  
爽的时候满脑子亢奋，什么都管不上，冷风一吹，清醒了才知道害羞。

“拜托，Mark，忘记今晚好吗？”Eduardo搓了搓滚烫的脸，“我想我一定是因为喝醉而得意忘形了，我平时不会跟别人这样就……”  
天啊，艾略特还有多远，这路也太长了吧，下一个分岔路口他就以去便利店为由，跟Mark分开好了。并且几乎立刻地，Eduardo做下决定，这周他绝不会踏入柯克兰一步，哪怕Dustin打电话来哭诉他们都要饿死了。  
上帝啊，他今晚真是疯了，才会跟自己最好的朋友一起和别人约会，还要到洗手间打了一炮。

“所以，”Mark顿了顿，忽然问，“有这么舒服吗？”  
“什么？”Eduardo红着脸抬头。  
“我说，跟男人，有这么舒服吗？”Mark盯着他问，“你的声音听上去很舒服的样子。”  
“……”  
“Wardo？”Mark没有得到回答，不耐烦地重复了一遍，“所以你发出那样的声音，是因为那个亚裔把你弄得很舒服？”  
“……”  
“我意思是说，”Mark一点都不觉得提的问题有多冒犯自己脸皮薄的好朋友，“我也跟女孩子做过，但是我在做爱的时候不会发出这种声音。当然，她们也不会让我感觉好到发出那种声音。她们自己倒是会叫床，但是跟你的声音又不完全一样，我觉得你的声音比跟我上过床的女孩子都好听，所以撇开你本身声音很好听的因素，我想，是因为刚刚你很舒服。”  
“Mark！”Eduardo目瞪口呆地听完了他的长篇大论，气得拔高声音，又迅速弱下去，“闭嘴，好么，拜托了……”  
始作俑者无所谓地耸了耸肩，“跟男性做爱，感觉这么好？”  
“是是是，”Eduardo红着脸敷衍，“毕竟……他还不错。”  
语毕，他捂着嘴佯装咳嗽了一声。  
“我只是好奇。”Mark的脸色冷下来，“我没试过跟男性。”  
“真那么好奇的话，你自己找个人试试就知道了……”Eduardo羞恼地道。  
他的脸已经红得像煮熟的虾子，但没一会儿，还是小声叮嘱：“如果你真的想去试的话……记得戴安全套……”  
话刚出口，Eduardo又觉得自己这么说太不负责任了，只好又对Mark说，“我是开玩笑的，你还是别找什么男的，毕竟你是异性恋……”  
“我不找别人。”Mark回答。  
“嗯。”Eduardo松了一口气，呵出的雾气在冬夜很快就散去了，他小声而羞赧地跟Mark解释，“其实这事，我跟男生做，就跟你和姑娘做没什么不同，就是看对方的技巧而已……不，我也不是说你技术不好，就是每个人都有不同的癖好，你跟姑娘们上床时或许没到那么合拍的地步而已。”  
“所以那个亚裔，技术很好？”Mark立刻补充了一句，“或者说你跟他在那种事情上很合拍？”  
“……嗯，”Eduardo低下头，很含蓄地回答，“也……算是吧。”  
谢天谢地，得到了答案的Mark终于没有再提出什么让他难堪的问题了。  
两人并肩走了一段，在下一个路口，Eduardo准备跟Mark告别，结束这尴尬的一晚。  
但还没开口，Mark就截住了他，“Wardo.”  
“嗯？”Eduardo总算愿意抬头看他了，“怎么了？”  
“我想试试。”Mark说完，补充，“跟你。”

“？？？？？”  
Eduardo觉得自己一定是听错了，他瞪着Mark，那双鹿眼充满了不敢置信的震惊，“你在开什么玩笑？”  
Mark看着他，“我很好奇，所以我想试试。”  
“你找别人！”Eduardo忽然有点恼火。  
“我对别人没兴趣。”Mark回答。  
“Mark，你能不能有点常识？”Eduardo比划着，试图让他理解这个要求是多么的不合常理，“我跟你是朋友！最好的朋友！”  
“是的，你是我的朋友。”Mark承认，迅速反问，“但这有什么问题？你作为gay，还在我床上睡了几个月了。这证明我们之间关系比一般朋友要亲密，至少比你跟那个亚裔。所以今天第一次见面的那个亚裔跟你调情并提出性暗示的时候，你一脸害羞但爽快地答应并迫不及待地跑到洗手间。而我提出来的时候就一脸嫌弃？唯一的理由只是你并不乐意而已。”  
“什么？”Eduardo愣了愣，看到Mark不霁的脸色，下意识就回答，“我不是不乐意啊。”  
“那就是乐意了。”Mark说。  
“不不不，”Eduardo伤脑筋地看着他，“我意思是，你是异性恋，同性之间过于亲密的接触会让你反感的，我不太希望这影响到我们之间的关系。”  
“我不觉得会。”Mark回答。  
“好好好，”Eduardo没辙，他踌躇了一会儿，还是妥协了——像以前每一次那样毫无原则地弃械投降，“先回去再说吧？”

“今天H33没人？”Eduardo刚打开门，心里就咯噔了一下。  
他还想着H33有人在，顺理成章就把Mark今晚突发的好奇心搁置，用不了一个晚上，Mark的注意力就会被转移，再也想不起这件事了——归根到底，也不过是Mark和Alice不顺利的洗手间性行为所导致的男性在自尊心上的较劲而已。  
直男就是麻烦，Eduardo嘀咕。

“Dustin明天有小考，那家伙今晚通宵在图书馆，”Mark看了他一眼，“Chris约会去了——跟你一样总喜欢到处搭讪。”  
“Mark！”Eduardo抗议他明显的讽刺。  
“Billy最近在排戏，说要进入什么角色，跑去感受生活了。”Mark打开自己房间的灯。  
“哦……”Eduardo把围巾摘下，连同大衣一起挂起来，一回头，Mark已经坐在床上等着他了。  
“我们开始吧，Wardo。”他直白地要求。  
Eduardo瞪着他，那家伙不要脸的已经勃起了，即使穿着宽大的运动裤，依然能看出阴茎勃起的形状。  
他刚刚就是这么硬着回来的吗？Eduardo疑惑。  
看来Alice并没有帮Mark弄出来就被这混球推开了，想来，这一路上Mark像炮仗一样一点就炸，大概就是因为欲望得不到满足。  
Eduardo低下头，小心翼翼地伸出手，隔着运动裤揉了揉Mark的性器。  
那玩意儿显然尺寸超出了Eduardo的想象，在运动裤和内裤里顶起一大团。  
这认知让Eduardo感到手腕发软。

“你太敷衍了吧？”Mark很快就表达不满，“你跟那个亚裔做了什么？他就只是隔着裤子摸你吗？他脱你裤子了吗？”  
“闭嘴，Mark！”Eduardo恼怒地道，“这跟你无关！”  
他明白Mark想要同等的对待，这让Eduardo感到非常委屈——凭什么呀，这混蛋又不喜欢自己，也不是想要跟他做爱，仅仅只是因为新鲜而想试试男孩子之间的性行为，便要求Eduardo付出对待约会对象的热情。  
“我先说好了，觉得恶心可别怪我。”Eduardo嘟囔。  
说着，他别过脸，胡乱地把手伸进Mark的裤裆里，直接握住那根勃起的大东西。  
性器沉甸甸的一根，滚烫潮湿，压在自己的手心里，Eduardo觉得自己要握不住了。可是他也很清楚Mark是不会半途而废的，如果他说想要试试，那么一定得做完，Eduardo才能解脱。  
好吧，青春期的男孩子们不都有过互相抚慰的经历吗？Eduardo安慰自己，朋友之间多少也有过那么一次两次，对吧？  
反正很快这家伙就会受不了了，像推开那个可怜的姑娘一样推开我，他绝不会坚持到最后的——Eduardo安慰自己，但同时又觉得自己无比可笑可怜。  
巴西青年强迫自己努力握着Mark的阴茎给他手淫，然后感觉那肉棍在自己手里越胀越大，龟头沁出黏糊糊的液体，让他手心很快变得湿哒哒了。

“只是用手吗？”Mark又问。他的声音比刚刚低沉了一些，语速也变慢了，“你跟他。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo几不可见地点头。  
“说谎。”Mark戳穿他，“我听见你说让他吐出来——他用嘴了，对不对，Wardo？”  
Mark不想承认自己对刚刚说出来的话感到气闷。  
特别是Eduardo握着他的阴茎，脸红得滚烫，眼睛带着羞愤的水汽的模样便很让Mark烦躁。  
更让他生气的是，Eduardo对待他一点都不认真，帮他手淫心不在焉，潦草敷衍，要力气没力气，要技巧没技巧。  
Eduardo跟那个亚裔在洗手间的时候可不是这样像一根木头似的。Mark敢担保，他抚摸那个亚裔的阴茎的时候一定极热情，极有技巧，极鲜活可爱。  
他肯定亲吻那个亚裔了，笑嘻嘻地扭动着身体，像滑不溜秋的鱼儿或撒娇的猫咪，那个亚裔想必花了点力气才按住他。

“对对对，”此时此刻的Eduardo已经处于一种破罐破摔的状态了，“我们用嘴了。”  
他抬头看向自己这个混蛋朋友，用力报复性地握了握他的阴茎：“怎么，你难道还想试试？”  
“对。”Mark快速回答，“哦，Wardo，你把我弄痛了。”  
“活该！”Eduardo气不打一处来，但还是不忍心把他弄痛，遂松了手，“那些姑娘们没给你做过这个？”  
“以前的，没有。”Mark回答，“今天这个做了，但是她咬到我了。”  
“哦，所以这才是你推开她的原因？”Eduardo问。  
“Yep.”Mark点头。  
“God……”看着这混蛋一脸的嫌弃，Eduardo这回真的忍不住笑起来了，“你真是太可怜了，Mark。”  
“好吧，就一回。”他抽回手，然后把Mark往床上一推，撑在Mark上方，“如果你觉得恶心，就推开我好了。”  
“哦。”Mark回答。  
Eduardo无奈地摇了摇头，他卷起Mark的T恤，伏在他身上，轻轻亲吻他的小腹。

哦，这家伙还有一层薄薄的腹肌，这大概得益于他每周三次的击剑训练以及为了击剑而做的其他类型的耐力运动。Eduardo漫无边际地想着，好分散自己的注意力。  
他把Mark的运动裤和平角内裤往下扯，刚刚在他手心里变大的阴茎就弹了出来，紫红色的一根尺寸可观，并且剑拔弩张地竖得老高，那嚣张的姿态就像它的主人一样，极傲慢。  
伞状的龟头顶端已经濡湿了，黏腻的液体让它泛着水光。那肉冠近在咫尺，Eduardo低下头就能亲吻到它，甚至已经能闻到男性下体那种腥膻的味道。  
Eduardo听见自己的心跳——那简直就像有人在他胸膛里打鼓一样，他不太确定这样做对不对或者会产生什么后果，一开始他就应该义正辞严地拒绝Mark，但拒绝大概是Eduardo自从认识Mark以来唯一做不到的事情了。  
而既然已经到了这地步，似乎拒绝也显得很矫情，Eduardo把心一横，他低下头，轻轻亲吻了一下Mark的龟头。  
Mark一瞬不瞬地盯着他，Eduardo跪伏在他身上，适合接吻的柔软的唇膜拜般亲吻着他的性器。  
从生理上而言，这没有产生什么快感，但那种刺激和满足却让Mark头皮发麻、小腹收紧。  
Eduardo亲吻着他的龟头和用舌头舔他的肉柱，随后张嘴把Mark的阴茎纳入口中。  
Mark立刻感觉到自己进入了一处湿热柔软的天堂，真实的快感从小腹直蹿到脑门，他用力吸了一口气，才抑制住自己缓缓放松。

口里那根东西实在太大了，Eduardo被噎得嘴里满满当当的，男性性器的腥膻味道让他窒息。  
Eduardo小心翼翼地用舌头舔着可以照顾到的地方，Mark阴茎直戳到他柔软的喉咙，咸涩的味道不太好，但他还是尽力遏制住想要呕吐的感觉。  
Eduardo其实并不擅长做这个，他动作很生涩，却很仔细温柔，而Mark也是第一次被这么细致地照顾到。  
跟Eduardo比起来，Mark觉得今天Alice的那次压根就不能算是口交。  
快感让Mark有点犯晕，他不由自主想追逐快感，因为Eduardo根本没有完全吃进他的阴茎，因此Mark挺了挺腰，让自己本能地进入更深的地方。  
Eduardo被他顶得差点窒息，那混蛋的性器都要戳进他喉咙里去了，一下子生理性的眼泪就涌出来了。  
他想要吐出Mark的阴茎骂这个混蛋没有一丁点的礼貌与节制，却被Mark察觉到了他的意图——或者说Mark压根就不想出来。  
这混蛋按住Eduardo的脑袋，阻止了他的离开，随后自顾自地挺胯把阴茎外他嘴里塞。  
Eduardo气得要命，又没法反抗，Mark真的是个粗鲁的情人——哦，不，他还不是自己的情人，他不过就是因为好奇诱哄了Eduardo给他服务罢了。  
想到这里，Eduardo简直委屈得不行。  
但他能怎么办，也只能尽量放松口腔，让嘴里这根肉棒进出得更顺利，并且收好牙齿，别弄痛了Mark的大家伙。  
他没法闭嘴，唾液都被Mark插出来了，全流到Mark的阴茎上，把肉棒都泡得油光水亮的。  
“Wardo，你的嘴真舒服，”Mark一边插他的嘴一边喘着粗气，“你让多少男人这么干过？他们都全部把肉棒插进去了？”  
Eduardo头脑发晕。委屈得想哭，拼命摇头，想吐出Mark的鸡巴好否认这个指控。  
然而Mark却用力按住他的后脑，粗鲁地一个接着一个强迫他做深喉，丝毫没有分寸。  
“Wardo，我……”终于，在十多个过分的深喉口交后，Mark急促地喘息着对他道，“我要射了。”  
Eduardo晕乎乎地听到，还没来得及把他的阴茎吐出来，Mark直接在他喉咙里就把积攒多日的浓稠精液全部酣畅淋漓地爆发出来。  
Eduardo被他射了满嘴，那些浆液让他反射性地吞咽，竟大半都被他咽进肚子里了。

“你这个混蛋！”Eduardo在Mark放开他后立刻骂他。  
可他嘴角沾着精液，柔软的唇红肿着，眼里都是泪水，实在是没有多少威胁。  
“混蛋！”他被呛得直咳嗽，从床边抽了纸巾擦嘴，哑着声音道，“Mark你真是太过分了！你怎么可以直接就射在我嘴里？你知道那玩意很难吃吗？我从来都没有吞过那玩意！”  
Mark本来真在高潮中喘息着，闻言一把拉住Eduardo的手臂，把他往自己身边一扯。  
Eduardo猝不及防便被他拉到床上，Mark迅速翻身压到他身上，手准确而迅速地在他双腿间一握，“Wardo，你硬了。”  
他说这个的语气就像说“现在凌晨一点了”那样客观冷静，如果忽略他的手正摸在人家西装裤裆外。  
“我当然会硬啊……我毕竟……”Eduardo看着他，说了一半的话消失在Mark的钴蓝色眼眸里。  
“所以现在轮到我了。”Mark用打惯了键盘的灵活手指迅速解Eduardo的皮带，然后潜进去直接握住他的阴茎一顿乱揉。  
“等等等等——？？”Eduardo想要隔开他的手，Mark恶意地用力握了一把他的性器，Eduardo痛得眼泪都快落下来了，“混蛋！你做什么？！”  
“痛死我了……我刚刚也没有这样掐你的，我都是让你舒舒服服的……”他委屈得不行，小声嘟囔，“你这样哪里是互助……我不要你帮我了，我要回艾略特……”  
听到“互助”这个词，Mark挑眉抬眼看了看他，轻轻哼了哼，淡淡说了句“闭嘴”，就开始专心给他手淫。  
Mark虽然粗鲁，也一点都不温柔，可他手上因为击剑而长的茧子，以及灵活的动作，倒也渐渐给Eduardo带来了很不错的快感体验。

Mark的目光在他的脸上逡巡，目光从他轻颤的睫毛到泛红的鼻尖，最后停留在他咬着的唇那里。  
然后，Mark停下手上的动作。  
Eduardo喘了口气，他刚刚快要高潮了，Mark却停下动作，于是下意识困惑地看向身上的好朋友。  
Mark抬起他一条腿脱他的裤子。  
“Mark？”Eduardo还硬着，却吓了一跳。  
“我们做下去吧，Wardo。”Mark看着他，这么下了决定。  
“可是……”Eduardo完全懵了，他视线游移着，看到Mark的胯下，刚刚在自己嘴里释放了的东西，已经再次硬起来了。  
哦，天啊，这家伙多久没跟姑娘交往过了，精力这么旺盛？  
“我想跟你做，Wardo。”Mark重复了一遍。  
行吧，配合着那根勃起了的大家伙，这话倒是很有理有据，Eduardo心想。

理智告诉他应该拒绝，可是Eduardo向来都是享乐主义者，而眼前又是他最好的朋友。  
好吧，他承认他对Mark是有那么一点其他的想法，毕竟Mark聪明又刻薄，尽管平时很冷淡，但总会用一个接着一个奇异的想法点燃Eduardo的思维。  
还有他尖锐的脸部轮廓，像削尖的铅笔一样的颧骨，像深海一样的眼睛，还有那一头乱糟糟的卷发。  
谁会不喜欢这么特立独行又聪明英俊的男孩子呢？Eduardo简直爱死Mark的幽默了好吗？  
可惜Mark是异性恋，而且他的女生缘不算差，哪怕他嘴巴毒辣。  
Eduardo有一个宗旨，那就是绝对不撩直男——他跟Chris一样，人缘很好又很受欢迎，何必让自己自讨苦吃？  
因此认识Mark的头一个月，Eduardo就对Mark没有任何想法了，特别是他跟Erica交往后，Eduardo把他们之间的关系定义得很清楚——朋友，他们是最好的朋友，并且相信Mark也是这么认为的。  
可是现在Mark却因为好奇提出要跟Eduardo做到最后，过往被隐藏被掐死的那点小心思又可耻而卑微地活络起来了。

“行吗，Wardo？”Mark又问了他一次。  
“为……为什么……”Eduardo看着他，结结巴巴道，“我，我不知道……”  
心里的私欲怂恿他接受Mark的提议，可是理智犹存，在最后一刻阻止了他想要同意的冲动。  
Mark没有回答，直接低头吻住了Eduardo。  
“Mar……k……”他的吻谋杀了Eduardo所有的理智，Eduardo彻底屈服了。  
就一次，一次也不赖，可怜的巴西青年想着，他的理智在好友粗暴的、充满控制欲的吻中投降。

有了Eduardo沉默的允许，Mark非常顺利地把Eduardo的身体从他昂贵的衬衫和西装裤里剥了出来。  
他胡乱而热情地亲吻啃咬着Eduardo的嘴唇，听见Eduardo小声地叫着他的名字。  
“Mark、Mark……别，Mark……”他对Mark的热情有点吃不消和不习惯。  
毕竟在一个小时前，Mark还是自己最好的朋友——这家伙对此难道没有任何心理负担吗？Eduardo模模糊糊地想着。  
他的躲避让Mark非常不满，在整个过程中，迄今为止，Eduardo都没有完全投入到这场性爱中——他就这么糟糕？Mark恼怒地想。  
Mark掐住Eduardo的下颚，以免自己的吻没有落在他想落的地方。  
Eduardo这才顺从地接受了他的吻。  
等Mark把那柔软的唇蹂躏得微肿之后，他才心满意足地继续探索Eduardo的身体。

“男人的乳头都这么敏感吗？”Mark摸着Eduardo胸膛上红肿的那两点问。  
他刚刚在那里花了相当长的时间探索，因为他发现，那里就像一个开关，只要稍加玩弄，他最好的朋友就会发出刚刚在洗手间里发出的那种可爱而柔软的声音，甚至因为羞耻而在他身下企图把赤裸的优美身体蜷缩起来好躲避Mark的骚扰——当然，这一点Mark是不会允许的。  
“没有……”Eduardo小声说，“不要玩了，Mark……”  
“这难道不是前戏吗？”Mark问，“难道同性之间不这么做？我以为这是所有性爱中最亲密的一部分内容。”  
“你不觉得，”Eduardo小声问，“不觉得很恶心吗……”  
“所以你觉得很恶心？跟我？”Mark脸色冷了下来。  
“不，不……我意思是，”Eduardo解释，“毕竟你没有跟男性做过……”  
“不会。”Mark脸色缓和下来，“你这么好看，怎么会？”  
“哦……”Eduardo低下头，这答案不坏，但却因此感到有点失望，但失望些什么，他自己也说不清。  
Mark没给他胡思乱想的时间，他的手探入Eduardo的双腿间，“你们会进行插入行为吗？”  
“有时？”Eduardo不太确定地说。  
“我可以吗？”Mark问，他的手指意有所图地在Eduardo身体的入口来回抚摸，仿佛只要得到他的允许，就要探入。

“等等，”Eduardo从刚刚被Mark扔到旁边的西装裤里摸出一个小东西，“要用……润滑液。”  
Mark从他手上接过那管小东西，心里的不快又像雨季的天空一样，“所以你打算今天跟他开房？”  
“这不是被你打断了吗？”Eduardo小声抱怨。  
“呵。”Mark冷笑一声。  
他看了看那管小东西，然后拧开，在手上挤了一指节的，一股淡淡的香味弥漫出来。  
“你喜欢薰衣草味的？”Mark问。  
“这不是薰衣草……”Eduardo小声回答，“是马鞭草……”  
Mark看了看Eduardo，分开他的腿，把膏体用一节手指送进他身体里。  
这还是他第一次接触性爱对象的这个地方。肉穴像一张调皮的小口，本来是紧紧闭合着，当他的手指伸进去后，立刻就被咬住了。  
Eduardo的身体里很温暖，Mark用手指按了按甬道的肉壁，软肉立刻又缠上来，热情地包裹吮吸着他。

Mark又增加了一根手指，捂化了的润滑膏变成粘稠的液体，在Mark抽送时被带出来。  
他的手指变得湿漉漉的，而Eduardo的身体里也很快湿漉漉的了。  
Eduardo的呼吸变得很急促，他平时已经很软糯了，现在简直就像融化在Mark身下的奶油蛋糕一样。  
无人照顾的阴茎硬着，前端滴出的液体落在他结实的小腹上。  
这还是Mark第一次如此近距离地接触到另一个男性的性器，但它并不让人生厌，反倒因为它诚实的表现，让Mark奇异地对Eduardo的性器产生了一种怜爱。  
Mark抽出手指，然后将龟头顶在Eduardo肉穴的入口。前戏和放松做了这么久，终于可以插进去充分侵犯自己的好朋友，这让Mark十分亢奋。然而那个小小的嘴实在太湿滑了，他好几次都打了滑。  
圆润坚硬的龟头不断磨蹭着那个已经开拓得湿软的入口，却总不得其门而入。  
这无疑显得他很笨拙，因此使Mark开始气恼起来。  
最终，他握着自己的阴茎，对准那里，用力地狠狠一顶，终于让自己的大家伙一口气冲进了Eduardo的身体。

“Mark——！”Eduardo被顶得一口气梗在自己的喉咙里，Mark看到他眼角含着的泪水一下子滚了下来。  
Eduardo急促地喘息，握着Mark的手臂。  
“好大……等等……”Eduardo制止他的动作，“你，你太大了，啊，让我……让我适应一下……别一上来就动，Mark……”  
这家伙的阴茎太大了，把他填得没有一点空隙，剑拔弩张地撑开自己的甬道，热辣辣地伫在里面。  
Mark也被他身体里紧致湿热的快感冲得脑袋有一瞬间的空白，他同样也在急促地喘息，好一会儿才回过神。  
“好了吗？”Mark问。  
“等……等等，别急……”Eduardo带着哭腔道，“让我再放松一下……”  
可是Mark感到他的甬道分明在急剧排他般挤压自己的阴茎，把Mark夹得快要失去理智。  
于是，他扣住Eduardo的大腿，往上再折了折，不等他的许可就开始挺腰抽送。  
“Mark……Mark……慢点……”Eduardo被他像毛头小子一样鲁莽的冲撞弄得喘不过气。  
Mark在他身体里用力冲刺，把他顶得不断向前，他只能抱住Mark的背，好稳住自己的身体以承受这种冲击。  
“慢点，慢点啊……Mark……”Eduardo不断请求自己的挚友，可是Mark却充耳不闻。

他简直完全入了魔。  
Mark从来不知道做爱能这么酣畅淋漓、这么舒服，他满脑子都是Eduardo带给他的热和湿。  
操，他跟Eduardo一起睡在床上整整一年，居然都没有想过操他？  
他们居然就这样当了一年的朋友，什么都没发生？  
而Eduardo下了他的床，就跑到别的男人的床上，跟他们接吻，跟他们互相爱抚，让他们插进去，让自己的身体变成他们极乐的天堂。  
这个认知让Mark相当阴郁，狰狞的阴茎像打桩一样，惩罚般往里一下一下地捣，把Eduardo柔软的甬道都捣烂了，榨出一波接着一波的水，从他们交合的地方被挤出。  
Eduardo浑身颤抖着抱紧伏在他身上的好朋友，而后者此刻正在用力咬着他的颈脖和锁骨，想必已经留下一个牙印了。  
因为快感太强烈了，Eduardo只能尽力咬着自己的唇，以免自己像个荡妇一样叫得隔壁宿舍都能听见。

Mark听见他只剩下忍耐的呜咽，抬起头，见他咬着唇忍耐得泪眼朦胧。  
“让我听你的声音。”Mark摸了摸他的唇。  
“什么……”Eduardo透过泪光看他，Mark尖锐的脸庞在泪水里变得模糊不清。  
“那个声音，”Mark抚摸他的唇，沙哑着声音，“我想听你在洗手间里发出的那种声音。”  
“不要……”Eduardo下意识地摇头，“我不要，……”  
他实在不想在自己的异性恋朋友面前叫床叫得像Mark过去的任何一任女朋友。  
“你会的……叫出来……”Mark用手指蹂躏着他红肿的唇这么说道，“让我听听。”  
他吻住Eduardo，强迫他进行了一次深吻，舌头紧紧交缠在一起，下身也恢复了野蛮原始的抽插。  
无法吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流出，伴随着他一颗接着一颗被操落的眼泪。  
“来，Wardo，叫给我听听。”Mark一边捏着饱受虐待的乳头，一边持续有力地操着他，泛着水光的阴茎抽出来又迅速钉进去，小小的肉花被完全操开，绽放成艳丽的肉红色，张着嘴咬紧Mark的大肉棒饥渴地往里吞吐。  
Eduardo终于溃败，呻吟一声接着一声溢出，Mark如愿以偿，甚至更加满意自己所听到的比在洗手间里听见的更加动听。

他软糯、沙哑，还带着断断续续委屈的哭腔，让Mark浑身的血液像被煮沸了一样翻腾。  
但是Mark的性格里永远没有心满意足这个词，他听着Eduardo的叫声，他的呻吟越是悦耳，越激发他的性欲，越使他感到恼怒和嫉妒。  
“你跟他们在一起的时候也是这么叫的吗？”这些想象促使Mark更用力地干自己的好朋友，“像现在这样？你穿着西装裤，总是挺着浑圆挺翘的屁股，是不是就是引诱男人们把阴茎塞进去把你操出水？”  
Mark现在想起来了，尽管Eduardo以前约会都避开Mark，但他总有那么几次，被Mark一个电话叫过来时脸色不正常地红润着，哦，还有，他的唇有时候也会呈现一种微肿的状态。  
Mark的观察力总是很敏锐，只是他那时候还没有意识到造成这一切的原因。  
而现在想起这些，迟到的不快与恼火加倍地燃烧。  
“为什么总喜欢答应那些男人的搭讪？”Mark质问他，“他们稍稍跟你暗示一句，你就愿意对他们脱下裤子？乞怜他们的肉棒？”

“没有……我没有，啊，Mark——”Eduardo哭着委屈地摇头否定，又因为自己确实在好朋友的阴茎的征服下抑制不住地大声呻吟而感到无比羞愧。  
“以后不许去找他们。”Mark一边喘息着一边命令，“不许再理他们的搭讪，不许跟他们上床，不许对他们哭，不许让他们听见你这么叫。”  
Eduardo根本没听清他在说什么，他完全沦为Mark的性器的俘虏，此刻只能感觉到Mark的阴茎是如何在他身体里进出的。  
“听见没Wardo？”Mark捏着他的大腿根好让自己进得更深，“回答我。”  
“什……什么……呜……”Eduardo下意识问。  
“Wardo，不许跟除了我以外的人做爱。”Mark重复。  
“嗯……嗯……”Eduardo胡乱地点头，此刻无论Mark说什么，他都会答应，也只能哭着答应。  
Mark这才满意地在最后操了他几十下后，把精液直接射在了Eduardo的肠道中。

这是个疯狂而火辣的夜晚，Mark射了一次后仍旧觉得不满足，很快又在爱抚Eduardo的时候硬了起来。  
这次，他把自己的好朋友翻过来，让他跪趴在自己面前，好让他能捏着他肉感的结实的屁股插得更深。  
这种原始的交配姿态让Eduardo像驯服的雌兽一样挨操，同时也让Mark得以尽情地在他身体驰骋征服。  
Eduardo最后无力地趴在床上，唾液和眼泪几乎把Mark的枕头都濡湿了。  
阴茎频繁进出让Eduardo的股间一片泥泞，他的膝盖发软，几乎跪不住，最后是Mark捞着他的腰，使他仍旧维持着抬臀的姿势挨操。  
而在浴室清理Mark射进去的精液的时候，Eduardo又被他“异性恋”的朋友——这一点现在真的存疑了，按在湿漉漉的瓷砖墙上，以清理的名头理直气壮地指奸得双腿发抖。  
Mark一直在他耳边说着令人羞耻的肮脏的话，说他吃了自己那么多精液，是不是该怀孕了，说自己也会把精液射给他，好让他不会饥渴地去找别的男人。  
蓬头哗哗地喷着水，Eduardo听得不真切，只能小声啜泣着求饶。  
Mark最后让他夹紧大腿，在他大腿根又来了一发，滚烫粗壮的阴茎把Eduardo柔嫩的双腿间都磨得火辣辣的，合也合不起来。  
最后，这场性爱由Mark把精液涂满Eduardo那双人人艳羡的大长腿腿间告终。

直到躺回床上，Mark的手仍旧意犹未尽地在他身体上流连忘返，有一下没一下地玩弄他早已饱受摧残的乳头。Mark甚至不允许Eduardo穿上睡衣，让他就这样赤裸着身体蜷缩在自己身边，好方便他抚摸。  
此时已经是凌晨四点多，Eduardo又困又累又委屈。  
这家伙简直就像那些无人问津的不起眼的宅男一样，好不容易得到一次跟学校里最受欢迎的偶像做爱的机会，因而激动且毫无节制地在对方身上发泄着积累多日的旺盛性欲。  
可Mark自己也没断过约会对象啊，干嘛这么折腾他，Eduardo委屈得不得了，原本他只打算跟Mark来一次男生间的互助，谁知道稀里糊涂就被这家伙从里到外都操透了。  
哦，天啊，他想起刚刚自己哭着大声呻吟，崩溃般向Mark求饶，甚至讨操，便觉得羞耻异常。  
他以后怎么跟Mark继续做朋友，难道这家伙完全没有考虑过这个问题吗？  
还是他根本不在意自己这个好朋友？Eduardo难过地想。  
在完全沉入睡梦中前，Eduardo模模糊糊地计划着，下周就是圣诞假期了，他们可以稍微分开一下，或许经过一周的假期，他们可以忘记这个火辣却又暧昧不清、无法定义的夜晚。

次日，Mark醒来时已经是中午了。  
Eduardo大概被折腾得狠了，向来作息正常的他仍旧熟睡着，正均匀地，小声地发出柔软的呼吸。  
他温暖的身体紧贴着Mark，赤裸的肌肤散发着性爱的香味，Mark仿佛在他身上闻到自己的气息，就像野兽圈好地盘那样，让人愉悦。  
这感觉很好，令Mark再次心猿意马。  
可是他也明白昨晚实在是纵欲了，因此便克制住自己想要把Eduardo操醒的念头。  
但即使如此，他还是情不自禁地亲吻了一下Eduardo花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇。

正在这时，床边的手机忽然亮了起来，Mark看了一眼，是Eduardo的。  
Mark本不想理会，但是短信接二连三地让手机震动了四五次，Mark不耐烦了。  
他摸过枕边的手机，看到有人给Eduardo连续发了五六条信息，锁屏上显示这些信息均来自昨晚那个亚裔Christian。  
Mark冷哼一声，试了三次，就把手机解锁了。  
他傻乎乎的朋友，对电子设备的使用毫无常识，设置的密码完全禁不起推敲。  
解锁后，Mark直接点进短信，他一点都不觉得这样不妥，正如他也没认为自己解锁Eduardo的手机有什么问题那样。

未阅短信（5）:  
Christian:“Alice还是很生气，无奈。”  
Christian:“我想，或许因为我们当时在旁边，你明白的，异性恋都……毕竟你的朋友是那种特别笔直的异性恋。”  
Christian:“提出四人约会的是我，我也有责任。”  
Christian:“中午出来吃个饭吗？或许我们可以商量一下送什么给Alice安慰一下她。”  
Christian:“是不是我的邀约太仓促了？晚饭或者明天也可以，你认为呢？等你的回复。”

Mark迅速把几条短信都看完了。心里十分恼火。  
恰在此时，那个亚裔又给Eduardo发了一条短信。  
Christian:“昨晚你感觉如何？我们可以再试着约会吗？我觉得我们之间有很多共同话题。”

Mark冷笑一声，飞快在回复框上输入。  
“Fuck off，he belongs to me.”  
发送。  
Christian迅速回复:“你是谁？就我所知，他没有男朋友或女朋友。”  
“Mark Zuckerberg.”Mark回复。  
他一点都没打算隐瞒。  
Christian:“这不可能！他昨天还和Alice约会，请把手机还给Eddie！你这是侵犯他的隐私，干涉他的自由！”  
“是的，我就是。”Mark面对指责毫不在意，“但很快就是他男朋友了。”  
“你是个混蛋，Eddie不会答应的！”那个亚裔显然已经气疯了。  
Mark看到信息，不以为然地笑了笑，他看向身边熟睡的好朋友，然后再次轻轻亲吻了Eduardo一下。

“不，他会答应的。”Mark最后如此回复。  
然后他把这个讨厌的亚裔拉进了Eduardo手机的黑名单。


End file.
